Encounter
by StarDuchess
Summary: Harry feels compelled to search for Snape. Little does he know what he will encounter. WARNINGS: vampires, slash, horror, blood, vengeance. LONG AWAITED SEQUEL IS UP! NOW A FULL SERIES! Will update about once a month.
1. Harry's Turning

**Warnings: **slash, horror, blood, anal sex

**A/N:** Everyone have a safe and happy Halloween!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor make any money off of this fanfiction. JKR owns all.

* * *

**Encounter**

Harry was back to his old trick again of wandering the corridors late at night. It felt different now, of course. He wasn't trying to escape nightmares about a Dark Lord or fear of returning to the Dursleys. No, that was all past him now. Instead, he just felt a lingering sense of loss, and wanderlust struck him to go search for it.

Hogwarts had been restored much after the final battle, but there were still places in danger of collapsing and, therefore, off limits. As usual, he didn't care about those restrictions. Danger never bothered him.

Stumbling through rubble, he sensed magic enclose the place. Lights dimmed. Air grew still. Far away sounds were muted. Harry pulled out his wand and uttered a quick Lumos, but even that magic seemed dampened. He searched around as quietly as possible. He was sure he would miss something, however, as his blood pounded loud in his ears and he couldn't see very far in the dark. A small swish happened from off to his right, or was that just a lizard? He took in huge breaths.

A sultry voice startled him from behind. "My, my, still breaking rules, I see."

Harry whipped around, pointing his wand at the unseen attacker. "Stay back!"

"Really, Potter, if I had wanted you harmed, you wouldn't have been aware until the spell hit."

The figure stepped out of the shadows and slowly advanced. The moonlight bathed the thing in silvery mist and the skin glowed grey-white. Harry could make out a tall outline with straight, lanky hair, but it was when his wandlight illuminated the chin and prominent nose that he guessed who it was.

"Snape?"

"I'm so glad you came down to pay your respects to my deceased corpse, Potter. It ever so eases the task of finding you." Snape sneered, still advancing.

Harry gulped. Snape looked even more dangerous than before, eminating power and a predator's stance. His throat was a mess of sinews, barely healed over from Nagini's bite, and his long fingers now ended in razor sharp talons. Harry was sure he caught a flash of fang in the sneer too.

Harry's heartbeat increased rapidly when realization caught up with him. "You're a vampire. B-but ... but I saw you die!"

"That was the transformation, the turning. It was necessary to keep that in check as a precaution against the very act you witnessed in the Shrieking Shack."

"I don't understand. So you've been waiting down here all this time?"

"Yes, I knew you would return." As if that explained everything.

Forgetting himself, Harry stared into the other wizard's obsidian eyes, eyes that had held hate for so many years, eyes that had looked with desperation and hopelessness in death, eyes that now held a burning hunger. Harry found he couldn't look away.

Breath, cold and fetid, wafted over Harry's face as icy fingers caressed his cheek, the ends of the nails marking a faint line along the bone, causing Harry to shiver with fear and ... and something else. His heart skipped a beat and he couldn't gulp down enough air. Snape's dry lips ghosted over his, tingling Harry's overwrought nerves. Those lips then proceeded to follow the hand across the face to the ear where they wrung a moan from Harry's lungs and then a hoarse cry as the tongue snaked out to explore. Harry was trembling uncontrollably, not sure if he wanted fight or flight but unable to do either.

Snape lowered his head further down Harry's neck. His hands rested on Harry's hips, feeling the young man's strain, muscles tightening in anticipation.

"For all the years I have served to protect you, Potter, do you permit me this one concession?" Snape said, pausing over the pulse point.

Harry could barely think past the overwhelming sensations, but he knew he owed his professor. Lowering his lashes, he whispered, "Yes."

Snape sunk his fangs into the waiting flesh, hot life spilling between them. Harry screamed, subconsciously thrusting his body into Snape's. Pain and pleasure raced through him as they shared an intimacy of life.

If Harry could have looked in a mirror, he would have seen his own green eyes turn red.

* * *

Harry felt compelled to seek out Snape some weeks later.

"Why do I have this desire to return?"

"Because I summoned you."

"Don't I get a say? Free will?" Harry beseeched.

"You already relinquished that. Now it is my turn, and I choose to take you."

Snape advanced forward through the moonlight, a predator stalking his prey. "There is no use resisting me; my will is dominant."

At these words, Harry felt the other's presence reach into his mind and hold him captive. Harry tried to use Occlumency to push Snape out, but the other easily stayed rooted in place.

A malicious chuckle. "I have your blood, Harry, and by extension I have access to your brain, your body, your dreams, and even your very soul."

Harry shuddered at the implications of that.

"I do not request the world of you, Harry, just you." With that, Snape's hand caught the back of Harry's neck, preventing further retreats. His touch was like ice.

Not caring about his prey's discomfort, Snape descended upon Harry's mouth. Jolts of electricity flashed down all of his nerves, burning him from the inside out.

Harry opened his lips to shout but discovered it gave Snape an opening to thrust in his tongue. Harry's senses wheeled; his brain was engulfed in the vampire's presence, all thought leaving him as intoxication set in.

Snape laid Harry back on some nearby sheets, red eyes never leaving green, and with only a thought, a compulsion, the mist around them coalesced and dissipated both of their robes. Snape's hands began to roam over the nubile body, exploring and reveling in the touch. His lips and nose brushed over the flesh, taking in the scent of the young man, and his breath like shallow wisps puffed upon the downy hairs.

Goosebumps arose all over as Harry began to tremble from his powerlessness.

Snape made swift work of Harry's arousal, bringing forth the teenage hormones. Harry yearned for any touch - be it gentle or cruel.

"So eager," Snape mocked him.

Harry could not respond back. The trance was too great.

Snape brought himself to bear above him. "Do you consent?"

Harry was dazed, in a fog of lust and beguilement. The words hardly registered as he panted, "Yes, yes ... please."

Without hesitation, Snape swiftly entered Harry, burying himself fully, absorbing Harry's cry at the intrusion. He rocked Harry's body to a fever pitch, never letting up, never slowing, the hurt-filled sobs eventually turning to wanton moans.

Harry felt hot, leaden, faint. He gasped over and over at the tremors in his own self until he could take no more. "Please, make it ... anything ... I can't ... more, please."

At the height of the pinnacle, Snape lunged, thrusting deep into Harry's body and piercing Harry's neck with his fangs.

The smell of fresh blood saturated the air. It spoke of Power. Sex. Magic. Death.

Harry screamed at the onslaught of his senses. Energy surged through him as his mind was flung out into space. He pulsed and writhed. His life's blood poured out into Snape's greedy mouth, the feeling suspending him, keeping him trapped in the moment of orgasm while Snape drank his fill.

After an eternity passed, Snape released him. Harry could not move and he wasn't even sure he knew himself. He was back in the fog, hanging between life and death.

Slicing open his chest, Snape demanded, "Drink." He held Harry's mouth to the wound, and the coppery tang slid down Harry's throat.

"Sleep, my companion. You're new existence has just begun."

With that command, Harry closed his eyes. When next he opened them, they would be permanently red with the blood from his sire.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be the best Halloween treat ever!**


	2. The First Revenge

**So, this is the long awaited sequel! YAY! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Warnings, part 2:** blood, violence

**Summary, part 2:** Harry awakes to his new life as a vampire and takes his first bite of revenge.

* * *

Harry came to full wakefulness with an awful burning in his throat, his gums aching and a piercing pain in his stomach. He groaned upon sitting up. His mouth was parched and his eyes felt tight. He ached all over.

"Ah, my companion, I see that you have risen. This will be a new night for you. There is much you must learn, but first we feed." At the final word, Harry saw Snape's face come into view. It was full of maliciousness and hunger and anticipation.

He shivered and backed away, shaking his head. "No, no … please, no." Images from last night flooded his mind - of Snape feeding from him, of Snape fucking him, of Snape forcing him to drink his blood. "No!" he cried, stumbling away, bile rising in his throat, fear clawing at his insides, though there was no heart beating to accompany it. "What have you done to me?"

Snape was there in an instant, holding him, trapping him. "Use that brain for something important, Potter. I've made you like me. I've made you mine!" His lips descended in a brutal kiss.

Harry fought against Snape and the fear, but then Snape bit his own tongue and let his blood coat Harry's mouth. The coppery tang invaded his senses and teased the monster in his veins. His canines elongated, and he whimpered at the pain, but he also greedily devoured Snape's mouth, trying to capture more of the life fluid. But there wasn't enough.

Snape broke the kiss, so they could continue with tonight's activities, though Harry keened at the loss. "Soon, my little one, soon you will have a feast of blood."

Snape guided Harry outside the labyrinth of Hogwarts' dungeons. The night was cool, but Harry's body didn't register it. The moon, still mostly full, only a small edge hidden, cast a glow on the countryside almost as bright to Harry's new eyes as full daylight. Sounds and smells came to him in greater intensities than before. He could hear owls hunting the skies and bats diving for insects. Off to one side, he could smell moss growing in the forest and rich truffles covering the ground. A faint odor of decay lay everywhere. Rodents scurried into holes or up trees. He could make out a pack of wolves eating in a nearby grove, and the smell of fresh blood drove him wild with need.

"Be still," Snape commanded, while holding the struggling youth. "You will give away your position and lose your prey. We will feast soon. There," he pointed, indicating some hares hanging about a copse of evergreens, having not scampered into their burrow yet.

With lightening speed, they pounced on the unsuspecting rabbits, Harry's canines ripping through flesh to gulp down the blood. It was good and it eased the pain in his gut, although not relieving all of it. "It's not enough," he complained.

"There will be more, but there are ground rules to be laid first. No leaving half-alive corpses, unless you mean to turn them, and you will not turn anyone without my approval. The deceased, both animal and human, must be decapitated before burial or cremation. Do not stray far from Hogwarts' grounds, until you are fully aware of your new powers and limitations. Put some soil from Hogwarts in your boots, so as not to ache when you leave. Do not, under any circumstances, attract attention. Am I clear?"

Harry trembled as the full awareness of what he was began to sink in.

"Potter, answer me!" There was a hint of power in the voice.

Something in his being forced Harry to answer his sire. "Yes, sir. Is … is this my life now?"

Snape sneered his most wicked grin. "Oh, yes, and you will come to enjoy it."

Harry's eyes grew wider, but with a hint of deviance in them, of anger. "Are you punishing me? Is this your revenge on my father, on Sirius ... on me?"

"Hardly," he smirked. "To the contrary, Mr. Potter, this will be both our rewards. It is evident that you do not understand, but It will become clear as to why in time."

Harry gulped, not believing him at all.

* * *

The next nights were spent teaching Harry the ways of his new existence, the new powers and abilities - to become the predator in the hunt, to listen and smell at long ranges, to find speed in travel, to transform into wolf or bat or mist, to capture the mind of the prey, to feed without leaving a residue - and the new delights and dangers that awaited him. He learned to feast on rodents and dogs, cattle and livestock, all manner of mammals, whose warm blood soothed his hunger and gave life to his being. It was harsh at first as he fought the bloodlust, until he was weak with hunger pains and Snape ordered him to drink. He could not refuse those orders, and he eventually let go of his disgust and embraced the delightful taste.

His sire was surprisingly gentle during the days as they slept. Newly-formed, Harry grew hungry quickly and needed extra sleep while the sun beat down on the earth. But gradually the intense need to feed reduced and the need for sleep lessened. When he was comfortable with his protege's progress, Snape took him back to bed. Their love-making was heady and intoxicating, their souls and minds merging in the sharing of blood and body. Harry couldn't help but enjoy these moments, and it furthered the seduction into this new life.

Soon the fullness of Snape's plan was revealed to Harry: he meant to take out all who had treated the two of them with ill will. The rest would either be left alone or would be brought into the fold. They would create a new order for themselves, not subjected to the indignities of the Wizarding and Muggle worlds any longer. A slow smile spread across Harry's face as he began to plot against their first victims.

The house still stood on Privet Drive just as he remembered. The lawn looked less cared for since he had left, and the inside seemed shabbier. It was wretched to walk through the halls and rooms and remember what happened there, but it fueled his anger, added to his bloodlust. Snape knew all his memories now, and Harry knew the older vampire was fuming at the travesty that had befallen his first love's son here. Harry touched the other's mind and nodded in the direction of the stairs.

Silent as wraiths, they floated up to the first floor landing and crept to the master bedroom. They changed as mist and went under the closed door, congealing again inside the room next to the sleeping couple.

Snape shook Petunia from sleep first. "Awaken, bint. It's time to pay the piper," he sneered.

Opening her eyelids, she saw what was in front of her and shrieked. The shrill noise woke her husband, his yell of "What's all this, Petunia?" adding to the cacophony of gurgling sounds coming from her ripped throat before Harry grabbed his pajamas and hauled the fat man out of bed.

Harry stepped into the light from the street lamp so his uncle could see him, the man's eyes narrowing in recognition, his wife's plight forgotten for the moment.

"You freak! How dare you come in here and assault me and mine?" He struggled against Harry's grip, but it was iron solid. Not what he had remembered of the little boy he'd abused.

"I've come to claim my due, Uncle," was all Harry said before his fangs emerged, and he bent his head to latch onto the neck within his grasp. The blood filled his being while the screams of his uncle filled his soul. At last, this man was being punished for his crimes, and Harry would make sure that he could never hurt anyone again. From across the room, he watched with satisfaction as Snape snapped the head of his aunt, another injustice finally righted.

As they cremated the bodies, burning the house and all its painful memories to the ground, Harry finally felt at peace. He was free from their scorn, free from Voldemort's terror, free from the Wizarding world's pressures, free from others' expectations - just finally free. He now understood Snape's version of a reward, and he looked forward to it.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, I continued this! To all who waited patiently, thank you for holding on. This will now be a full series, updated about once a month, until the whole Wizarding world is taken over. Mwahahahaha! Just kidding.


End file.
